harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' First Encounter: '"Wh-who are you?! You surprised me! Who told you that you could stand around getting in the way right here? Here! HERE! YOU'RE.. asking me.. what I'M doing here? Don't you know? Can't you see? I'm collecting ingriedents for alchemy! What's alchemy? Hmm... It's really hard to explain! Basically putting this thing and that thing gogether to make a whole other thing! I've been living on this mountain a long, long, LONG time to master alchemy! Ooh, oooh! I know, I know! YOOOUUU must be interested in alchemy too, right? Don't try to hide it, now! It must be fate that we met! Okey-dokey, from now on, you'll be my guinea pig for alchemical experiments!" *'Introduces herself: "You may call me, with the gravest respect... The Oracle!" *"Hello hidey-ho. I'm taking a break, so you have to spend time with me!" *___, hello hidey-ho! Greeting people properly is oh-so-important!" *"Hum-dee-dum... Looks like you have some free time right now..." *"Gooooooooood morning, ____. *YAAAAAWWWWWWWNNN* I'm so SLEEPY... I hate the morning..." *"____, gooooooood evening to you! Night time is the right time for my experiments, but I find myself falling asleep." *"Gooooood evening! Aren't you going to bed soon? Early to bed, early to rise!" *"Awww... you're always so busy from morning till night! You need to get more rest!" 'Chat' *"Ooh, I'm HUNGRY! Is there anything to eat?" *"Where are those ingredients I need? ___! Help me find them!" *'Wearing the Urban Outfit:' "Woo-whee, what an outfit! It suits you perfectly! Exceptional!" *'During a typhoon:' "Argh! The sound of the wind is so annoying, I can't focus!" *'After a typhoon:' "The weather yesterday was out-RAGE-ous! Because of that, my experiments were RUINED! Grrrrr!!!!!" *'When shown a blue feather:' "I've seen one somewhere... Now where was that...? Maybe in a book?" Asks for a date: *"Are you free right now....? Will you come take a walk with me?" *"Um, ___? I want you to come with me and go do something fun..." Jealousy: "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! The Oracle is not NOT hearing anything ____ says! YOU know why I'm mad!" *You apologize: "Humph! I guess I'll let you go THIS time! I'm tired of being mad! So I'll stop!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite: '"Wooo-WHEEEEE!!! I-It's fluffy-wuffy alpaca yarn!!! ___, that's so like you to know just what I like! Thank you!" *'Liked: '"Th-this is... You know what I like! This is super great!" *'Neutral: '"What do we have here? A present? Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "What do you call THIS? Don't you know what I like, dummy?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You already gave me a present, silly! How can I carry more?" *'Birthday Gift:' "You knew just what I wanted for my birthday, you clever thing!" 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "I don't go out very often because I'm busy with my experiments. Tell me interesting stories about the big wide world out there!" *'Two flowers:' "You fascinate me, ___. I bet you've never seen a room like my laboratory! Make yourself at home!" *'Three flowers:' "Hmmm, I'm thinking about a new experiment... Now why are you quivering like that, ___? Just take one little sip for me.... no? NO!?! GRRRRRR! You little fraidy-cat!" *'Four flowers:' "___, what is your farm like? I'm kind of curious. I wonder ifI could conduct some experiments on it... Oh no, I'm just talking to myself! Don't worry your little head about it!" *'Five flowers:' "____, when you're in the room, I feel oddly at peace. I don't know why... Hmmmmmm... What a strange feeling!" *'Six flowers: '"Recently, whenever you come by, I feel happy, ___. I've lived a long, LONG time, but I've never felt that way before..." *'Seven flowers:' "___, when you're around, my experiments go smoothly. You have to be with me when I do them from now on! Don't even THINK about refusing, okey-dokey?" 'Proposal/Marriage Lines' Proposal: After proposal, before marriage: *"I'm so-so-so-SOOOOO looking forward to living on a farm once we get married... Your farm! *"____, what's a wedding like? I've seen them in books, but never ever in person before. *___! ____!! Our wedding! Our wedding! Our wedding's coming soon! Getting married is a whole new experience for me! I can't WAIT!" Wedding: ''' Post wedding: "Now the two of us are starting a new life together. To-GE-ther! Shouldn't we have special love-dovey names to call each other? As for me... From now on, call me... Ulyssa! Yes, ooh yes, call me that! What should I call you, ___? ____? Is that what you want? Okey-dokey, it's all settled then! Take good care of me... _____... After wedding greetings: *"Good morning... Marriage hasn't changed how sleepy I am in the morning." *"Good morning... Urrk, I'm so sleepy! My head feels all wooly..." *"Good morning, ___... I wish I could sleep a little longer..." *"Huh? Shouldn't you get to bed? Tomorrow's an early day! I'm going to stay up! I love to watch your face while you sleep, ____. Huh? That's not weird at all! Don't be silly!" Marriage lines: ' *"Did you eat breakfast yet? Are you hungry? Let's eat together, ___. *"I feel like I should help you out on the farm, but... Even though I've lived so long, I never acquired any knowledge of farm work... Give me some time, though. I'll study up!" *"Oh, ____... you have to go out for a walk with me sometime!" 'Festivals You live in Konohana and come to Bluebell during a festival: '''"Seems like there's some kind of festival in the village today." '''Harmony Day "Wooo-WHEEEE!!! Sweets for Harmony Day! Giving me a present is a very, very, VERY good idea! Thank yoooou!!" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes Category:Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns